A Trophy To Flaunt
by the good old days
Summary: — for xLittle Black Star. Amon&Korra – He takes her as his wife, and they both have to wonder: for what reasons? / alternately, the separation of masks and men


_ A Trophy To Flaunt _— for **xLittle Black Star**. Please ship this.  
Amon&Korra – He takes her as his wife, and they both have to wonder: for what reasons? / alternately, the separation of masks and men

Note: In which FF's formatting is retarded.

* * *

Eighteen and forty-one—_age doesn't matter, lover. i will always love you._

* * *

_i'm with you_, she thinks, _because i am lonely._

* * *

It's oppressing it's unbearable it's the feeling that nobody wants you needs you loves you it's heartbreaking it's shattering it's you against the world it's harsh it's cold it's reality—

* * *

_korra_, he calls, _come. it's time to leave._

She whines. _but i'm having fun! please! can't we just stay awhile longer?_

He relents.

Later, at their home, he lashes out. _why do you do this to me?!_ demands he. _you made me look like a fool! is that what you want, korra? for me to look like a fool?!_ He sighs, runs a hand through his ever-perfect hair.

_no_, she murmurs softly, curling into herself_. no i'm sorry i didn't mean it i'm sorry i'm sorry please—_

He looks down at her, sighs, picks her up and presses her small form against him. She fits perfectly, and he is pleased. _i apologize for yelling at you_, he whispers into her hair. _it's only that i love you so much—is it wrong to want to keep you to myself?_

_no_, she replies, and wonders if maybe that's what she really wants.

* * *

_you know people look up to us, right?_ he asks her, voice hard. _so tell me, love, why you chose to wear that?_

She looks down at her dress—blue, so very blue, so very Water Tribe. _i like it_, she says_. it reminds me of home. _

_even so_, he mutters_, i preach equality and therefore you must as well. i suggest you go find an outfit more suited to that notion._

She grumbles and does what he asks because what if he leaves?

She is nothing without him.

* * *

After the Revolution, they never seem to exist except in relation to one another. The main public finds the pair absolutely adorable and charming, rebels deem them disgusting, and the Equalists could never hate their leader but find a special loathing in his choice for a would-be wife.

She smiles to hide the tears and _i'm the worst avatar ever nobody likes me nobody wants me nobody even needs me anymore._

* * *

She hates him. Oh, how she hates him. His smirk in closed quarters is absolutely aggravating and tantalizing and mesmerizing. The way his mouth curls, feral, after he kisses her is bothersome in a way it should not be.

She hates him in ways that she herself cannot fathom. Why does her stomach twist when he greets her as he enters, home from a profession that she spits at? Why does her heart flutter as he takes off his mask, shows her a face that no one else is subject to view? Why in the name of Yue does she cook Water Tribe food for him most every day, so that when he comes back to her at the end of the day he will have food to eat and an almost-wife for comfort?

She hates him for loving her, for making her love back, for reducing her into nothing.

* * *

It's odd, the way they have seemingly switched roles after marriage. That being, she rarely uses his name while he has taken to letting hers fall from his tongue, sweet as wine.

_korra_, he says to annoy her. _korra korra korra my lovely korra._

* * *

She aggravates him. He's not sure how. But the need he feels for her is raw and real and resounding.

_i will make you love me_, he whispers, a promise, a deal, a command.

* * *

Her throat is dry—dry as bone, as sand, as anything everything make it stop—

To be honest, she's tired of drinking water. Obsurd, she realizes, but true. Water is starting to make her restless, edgy. _my throat my throat it's so dry amon why is it so dry help help my throat_—

_i'm sorry_, he sobs, the closest to broken that she has ever heard him. _i'm so sorry for what i had to do to you._

She finds it terribly ironic to be the one consoling, rather than the other way around. _it's alright_, she murmurs softly, motherly, comfortingly. _i love you and i will always love you_.

* * *

Her parents are allowed to visit for the wedding. They're both nonbenders, so that isn't a problem at all, but she is pretty certain they're opposed to giving off their daughter so young.

_mom? dad?_ girl says in surprise, because she hadn't known that they were even allowed to come, much less actually end up here. Girl hugs them, hard, fast, swift, like a cage closing around a bird. _i've missed you so much! have you met amon yet? or lieu? they're both pretty cool, huh? i mean, at first i thought_—

_korra_, mother interrupts, laughs, _we wanted to see you first. and also we, um—well, we want to make sure that you're doing this for the right reasons._  
Father stands, stoic, silent, as always.

_of course!_ Girl laughs. _i love him_, girl says, and realizes that it couldn't be more true.

* * *

His fingers lock around her throat. _you really shouldn't speak so suddenly, love. think before you say things, please_, he murmurs, an animalistic growl. _i don't like having to hurt you_. He lets go then, caresses her face in apology.

She nods. _i love you, korra, i do. if you would only behave then perhaps_—

She nods again, more enthusiastically. _i am trying, i am. but i suppose i could try harder . . _. She trails off, uncertain.

He kisses her forehead. _i would like that._

* * *

He wakes her extra early one morning, and she is part firebender still so she doesn't mind as much as she would have.

_come on, korra_, he says, giddy as a schoolboy—so out of character for the mature man who defeated her_. i've got something to show you_.

She groans and rises from the bed, hair tumbling around her face, silken. She makes a mumbling sound associated with complaint. He kisses her as if to provide an incentive, but she is still a bit in that disgusted-by-you phase.

He takes her on his Satocycle—his preferred method of transportation, when he is alone or traveling with his fiancé.

Crystal blue waters. That is the first thing that she sees—so blue, so pure, so peaceful. The place has lush, green grass, tall, strong trees, and a pond that sings its sirens' song.

_this_, she manages, _this is so beautiful_.

_this is our place_. He gestures, takes her hand in his. _you'll never get rid of me, korra. i'll always love you_.

She thinks that is the exact moment she falls in love—in a meadow full of life, with a man grounding her to this earth.

_our place._


End file.
